Itsumademo
by Bruna O
Summary: O amor surgiu da forma mais bela e simples que podia surgir. O sentimento prevaleceu além da razão. Nada podia ser mais forte do que sentiam pelo outro. O Uzumaki via-se perdido naquele sentimento. Ela o via como seu salvador pessoal, a felicidade que tanto almejava. Entretanto, o "feliz para sempre" não venceu. Mas o amor, o amor deles, esse prevaleceu.


"O amor perfeito é a mais bela das frustrações, pois está acima do que se pode exprimir." — **C**harles **C**haplin.

**| 前**—**Antes |**

— Eu te amo.

— Você fala muito isso, sabia? — ela lhe perguntou com um sorriso dócil nos lábios.

— Eu sei, mas simplesmente parece que não consigo controlar isso. — ele respondeu dando os ombros sorrindo ternamente para ela.

— E gostaria de controlar?

— Nem um pouco.

O silêncio se fez presente. Ele a fitava e mal acreditava que ela estava ali. Não sabia explicar como alguém tão bela como ela estava com ele. Muito menos como ela o amava. Mas o amava, sabia disso. E ele apenas a amava cada vez mais. Não conseguia controlar aquele sentimento que lhe dominava, nem queria dominá-lo. Ela lhe fazia sentir daquela maneira, sem limites, sem controle.

— Você está fazendo de novo... — ela sussurrou envergonhada.

— O que? — perguntou levemente confuso.

— Não desgrudando os olhos de mim.

— Ah, isso é outra coisa que eu não sei controlar. — ele disse sorrindo de lado fazendo com que ela risse.

— Eu não sabia que eu tinha me apaixonado por alguém que não tem nenhum controle sobre si mesmo. — ela disse cruzando os braços num tom questionador.

— E nem eu por uma doida, mas quando eu vi já era tarde demais. — ele disse balançando a cabeça para os lados levemente, lhe arrancando uma risada.

— Muito obrigada. — ela disse entre risos. — Eu te amo. — ela disse se aconchegando mais nele.

— Eu também te amo. — ele lhe beijou o topo da cabeça.

Ela sorriu. E não foram necessárias palavras para ele saber. "_Eu te amo. Sempre. Para sempre_".

**| 今**—**Agora |**

Caminhava calmamente pelo caminho de pedras. As folhas voavam conforme o vento, fazendo uma dança sem sentido. Segurava o boque de rosas firmemente sem sua mão. Sentia-se nervoso. Fazia mais de um ano que não a visitava.

Como que de modo automático seus pés lhe levaram ao seu túmulo. Encarou ansioso a lápide, enquanto prendia a respiração. Esperava alguma reação dela, pela sua presença ali. Mas nada aconteceu.

O vento soprou forte, fazendo com que algumas folhas encobrissem seu nome. Ajoelhou-se diante da lápide empurrando as folhas suavemente com as mãos, como fazia quando acariciava seu rosto. Depositou as rosas ali e fitou mais uma vez seu nome.

— Hey! — ele começou sem jeito. — Bem, eu não sei exatamente como começar... — disse dando um sorriso quebrado. — Eu senti sua falta essa semana, quer dizer, sempre sinto, mas essa semana parecia que a saudade estava mais forte.

Encarou as rosas que balançavam junto ao vento.

— Eu vim aqui para conversar um pouco, e decidi trazer essas rosas. Sei que não são muito coisa, mas elas eram sua flor favorita. — lembrou com afeto.

Sentou-se no chão colocando os braços envoltos dos seus joelhos. Respirou fundo cerrando os olhos.

— Sabe, essa semana foi o seu aniversário... Isso deve explicar a saudade que eu senti. — disse mais para si do que para ela. — Deveria ser um dia feliz, mas foi o contrário. Passei a maior parte me lembrando de você a cada segundo. Eu tentei sair com alguns amigos, mas não deu muito certo. Eles prometeram parar de falar no seu nome, mas não cumpriram essa promessa. Tentaram me confortar dizendo que eu me lembrasse de todo amor que tínhamos... Como se isso fosse me fazer algum bem. — sussurrou sem notar as lágrimas caindo.

O silêncio chegou rapidamente enquanto mais lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto. Tinha vontade de ir embora e nunca mais voltar ali, mas não queria sair dali, se afastar dela. Apesar de toda dor que estava sentindo - dor que aparentemente havia sido domada -, a saudade era maior.

Secou as lágrimas tentando recompor-sê. Fitou mais uma vez o seu nome, lembrando-se de seu rosto. Sorriu minimamente e tornou a fechar os olhos.

— Lembra-se de como eu costumava te chamar? — seu sorriso se abriu um pouco — _Meu pedacinho do céu._ Eu lembro que toda vez que eu lhe chamava assim, você abria aquele sorriso que eu tanto amava... Aquele sorriso tão amável, tão... Meu. — novamente as lágrimas incoercíveis voltaram a rolar. — Um sorriso que me fazia sentir mais quente por dentro, mais vivo. E desde que eu perdi aquele sorriso, desde que eu perdi você, eu sinto como se eu tivesse perdido tudo, como se você tivesse levado minha vida com você.

Os soluços começaram a surgir sem serem notados. As lágrimas caiam cada vez mais. A dor e a saudade começaram a se tornar mais fortes. Encostou a cabeça no chão se entregando ao choro.

— Droga! Por que você tinha que morrer? — perguntou entre lágrimas e soluços. — Por que você tinha que me deixar? Por quê? Por que você não cumpriu sua promessa?

Fazia perguntas retóricas esperando algum tipo de resposta que há tanto tempo procurava. Esperava que por estar ali, de frente para ela, a resposta, junto com a paz que procurava, fosse revelar-se. Contudo sabia que nenhuma resposta seria dada as suas perguntas, que paz alguma ele acharia. Mas precisava questionar, tinha de questionar.

Não sabia dizer de onde tantas lágrimas saiam, e sequer conseguia controlá-las. Parecia que a única coisa que conseguiria fazer naquele momento seria chorar.

— Se eu pudesse... Se eu pudesse faria tudo diferente. E eu teria você nos meus braços agora. — ele sussurrou entre soluços. — Mas eu não posso mudar isso. Eu não posso mudar nada. E eu me odeio tanto por isso, tanto.

Ergueu a cabeça mirando novamente a lápide, esperando ouvir palavras de confronto que ela sempre lhe dizia quando estava angustiado. Esperava que seus braços lhe envolvessem de modo carinhoso e lhe trouxessem aquela calma que sempre lhe trazia.

Ficou esperando. Esperando algo que sabia que não aconteceria. Mas queria tanto ouvir suas palavras! As doces palavras confortantes seguidas de uma risada divertida e de um "Eu te prometi lembra? Tudo vai dar certo. Eu estou aqui". Mas parecia que especialmente naquele momento ela não lhe abraçaria e diria que tudo iria dar certo, como havia prometido, pois ela estaria com ele. Porque afinal de contas, ela não estava ali. E nunca mais estaria.

Socou o chão tentando fazer que de alguma maneira a dor parasse. Mas estava se tornando impossível suportá-la. Momentos em que passaram juntos começaram a passar em sua mente como se fossem cenas de filme. Momentos que poderiam ser considerados perfeitos, se ao menos não tivessem tido um fim.

Queria que a dor parasse, que as lágrimas parassem, que os soluços não saíssem de seu peito, e que a saudade não existisse. Entretanto, eram apenas desejos impossíveis. E tinha total consciência disso.

Tornou a encostar a testa no chão tentando respirar fundo. Mais uma cena apareceu em sua mente e dessa vez foi impossível conter o gemido de dor sufocado em seu peito. Estava se lembrando de quando a conhecera. Da primeira vez que a viu. A primeira vez que sentiu algo, que naquele momento era desconhecido. Da primeira vez que se sentiu humano.

Mais um ganido de dor escapou pelos seus lábios. As imagens continuavam em sua mente, contudo mesmo que tentasse tirá-las de sua mente, elas permaneciam.

**| 前**—**Antes |**

Sentia a dor em sua perna direita enquanto andava. Estava praticamente sendo arrastado pelo moreno que murmurava enquanto caminhavam.

— Vai com calma, merda. — ele disse tentando não elevar o tom de voz.

— Cale a boca, seu idiota. Eu não mandei você quebrar a porcaria da sua perna. — o moreno disse exasperado.

— Acidentes acontecem. — ele disse dando os ombros.

— Você é um idiota mesmo. Não pode parar por um instante; sempre está fodendo com tudo por aí. — o moreno disse não escondendo a irritação em sua voz.

— Só estou tentando achar alguma graça nas coisas. — disse levantando os ombros rapidamente. Sua perna continuava doendo e estava tentando não tocar com ela no chão enquanto mancava debilmente, mas era difícil sendo arrastado.

— Só cale a boca Naruto. Sua voz está extremamente irritante hoje. — o moreno disse fitando o amigo friamente.

— Eu tenho direto de reclamar, minha perna está doendo.

— Por culpa da sua irresponsabilidade, seu imbecil. Quantos anos você acha que tem? Onze?

— Não me venha com essas balelas, Sasuke. Está parecendo minha avó falando assim. — o loiro disse revirando os olhos.

— Vai se fuder, Naruto.

— Você primeiro. — disse sorrindo prepotente ao amigo.

O Uchiha ignorou o amigo e continuou andando pelos corredores do hospital. Não sabia onde deveria levar Naruto, e apenas perambulava na procura de alguma placa que lhe dissesse algo. Chegou numa sala onde várias pessoas esperavam e decidiu se informar ao invés de continuar arrastando Naruto para todos os lados.

— Você fica aqui. — disse retirando o braço de Naruto de seu ombro o deixando perto de um banco vazio. — E nem pense em fugir ou algo do tipo.

— Claro, na minha situação sou completamente capaz disso.

— Que seja. Só fique calado e aproveite a revista. — disse jogando uma revista que encontrara no colo do Uzumaki.

Suspirou vendo Sasuke se afastar indo em direção a um balcão. Ajeitou melhor a perna de modo que não doesse tanto, mas nenhuma posição ficava completamente confortável. Respirou fundo passando os olhos pelo local ao seu redor. Não tivera nenhuma intenção de quebrar a perna, mas fora inevitável.

Pegou a revista em seu colo decidindo lê-la, sabia que demoraria até que ele voltasse.

— Está interessante essa revista de moda? — uma voz suave desconhecida lhe perguntou.

Olhou para o seu lado se deparando com a dona da voz. Era uma moça bela que estava com a cabeça encostada na parede, fitava o teto, respirando lentamente. Ela não aparentava ter mais do que 25 anos, mas carregava uma expressão cansada.

Olhou para a revista em sua mão e depois para a garota antes de retornar a fitar a revista.

— Sasuke viadinho. — murmurou baixo jogando a revista no banco ao lado.

Um riso suave veio da garota ao lado fazendo com que ele a fitasse. Seu peito levantava e descia sem pressa, como se tentasse buscar um pouco de ar.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou a observando atentamente.

— Estou... — ela afirmou num sussuro. Ficou desconfiado de sua resposta, mas nada disse. — E você?

— Estou. — ele respondeu automaticamente.

— Não parece muito. — ela murmurou com um sorriso alegre nos lábios.

— Você parece que está à beira da morte e eu que não pareço bem? — ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ela riu novamente, um riso fraco.

— Então, qual o seu problema? — perguntou fugindo de sua pergunta.

— Quebrei a perna. — ele respondeu dando os ombros.

— E como você fez isso? — perguntou parecendo realmente interessada.

— Da maneira mais idiota possível.

— E como isso aconteceu?

— Bem, isso você não vai querer saber. — um sorriso libertino brotou em seus lábios.

— Hm, então você faz o tipo misterioso? — ela perguntou divertida.

— Você é bem observadora. — respondeu puxando o lábio para o lado num sorriso. — E por que _você _está aqui?

— Ah, você também não gostaria de saber. — respondeu sorrindo levemente enquanto levantava e abaixava os ombros discretamente.

A trovoada do lado de fora do hospital fez com que os dois fitassem a grande janela que ficava no final do corredor. A chuva ainda não havia se iniciado, e sequer havia algum sinal dela. Ele voltou a fitá-la enquanto ela permanecia observando a janela.

Ela era linda, tinha de admitir. Mesmo a expressão cansada que estava em seu rosto não tirava sua beleza. Seu rosto era delicado e seus olhos grandes contrastavam com sua boa miúda. Seus orbes perolados eram translúcidos e fascinantes, além de incomuns.

Ela voltou a se recostar na parede. Sentiu os olhos dele sobre si e o fitou sorrindo um pouco.

— Você sempre encara as pessoas assim?

— Sim, péssimo hábito. Mas faz parte do que eu faço. Além de que dificilmente consigo tirar os olhos de pessoas fascinantes.

— Fala isso para todas? — perguntou com a voz suave.

— Estou falando sério. — respondeu num tom brando.

— E o que você faz?

— Sou escritor. — ele disse a observando franzir o cenho.

— Está falando sério? — ela perguntou num tom duvidoso.

— Sim. — ela ainda lhe fitava numa expressão incrédula. — Não está acreditando?

—Você tem cara de qualquer coisa, _menos_ um escritor.

— Hm, já me disseram isso.

— Já disseram que você tem cara de criminoso? — ela perguntou fazendo com que ele risse. — Estou falando sério.

— É bom saber isso. — ele disse.

— Parece que seu rosto grita a encrenca.

— Você é psicóloga, por acaso?

— Não, eu pinto quadros. — disse mais animada.

— Deve ser um bom trabalho.

— Sim. Eu amo o que faço. E pintar me ajuda a esquecer de tudo. É relaxante. — seus ombros subiram e desceram rapidamente.

— Naruto, o médico já vai te atender. — Sasuke disse enquanto se aproximava do amigo. — Vamos logo.

Sasuke pegou o braço de Naruto o colocando em volta de seu ombro ajudando o amigo a ficar de pé.

— Ei! Quando eu vou te ver de novo? — Naruto perguntou a garota.

— Bom, se você conseguir se machucar todo mês de modo idiota, acho que nos veremos sempre. — ela disse com um sorriso calmo nos lábios.

— E se eu não fizer isso? — ele perguntou.

— Você me encontra.

— Como?

— Você vai me encontrar.

— Vamos, Naruto. — Sasuke disse virando o corpo levando seu amigo junto.

Naruto virou o rosto podendo fitar a garota novamente. Ela lhe fitava com o rosto sereno. Voltou a encarar a sua frente.

— Quem é ela? — Sasuke perguntou.

— Eu não sei. — disse voltando a fitar a garota. — Mas gostaria de saber.

**|ちょうど**


End file.
